A file system (e.g., Hierarchical File System (HFS) and New Technology File System (NTFS)) is at its core a method for storing and organizing electronic files on a memory device (e.g., hard disk, or CD-ROM). For example, hierarchical file systems use directories to organize electronic files in a tree structure. File systems also allow efficient search and retrieval of the electronic files from the memory device.